Kingdom Hearts, Sora's Tale
by Kiwiprince
Summary: This is a spinoff of my KH 3 fic which by the way is now finished. If you haven't read it you might still enjoy this. It tells of what happened to Sora while he was in the Endless Abyss. Please read and review.Finished now
1. Dream of a Memory

_**A/N: This is a spin-off story of my KH 3 fic. It tells of what happened to Sora while he was in Endless Abyss. It might help people understand the plot of my KH 3 fic. It should be less then ten chapters long but I really need to write this. Please read and review and if you have any questions that aren't answered by my KH 3 fic (which BTW isn't finished yet) then feel free to ask.**_

Sora lay on the hard, rocky ground wondering where he was and what had happened to him. He felt that he had been in the middle of something important but he couldn't quite remember what it was. "Oh well," Sora sighed, for some reason too tired to even think about getting up and seeing where he was. Instead he decided to let his nagging desire for sleep overcome him and closed his eyes. Within seconds Sora was embraced in a deep sleep although it was far from peaceful. Memories flashed before his eyes, memories that felt like dreams.

FLASH

_Sora was in some kind of gummi ship. He looked around and saw that the kingdom key was jammed into the keyhole up front. Then it came back to him. This was the ship Master Yen Sid had given him and Kairi to use in their quest although the memory of what that quest was seemed dark and grey to Sora. It had several comfortable armchairs bolted down like the chairs of the old gummi ship had been. There was even some nice leather seatbelts. There was no messy control pad or buttons like there had been with the old gummi ship. This one was equiped with a special keyhole. Whenever a keyblade was plugged into it it would go anywhere the master of that keyblade was destined to be. Sora could see that a small screen was lit up over the keyhole displaying an image of Disney Castle which must mean that he was headed there._

_Suddenly the ship slammed to a halt._

_"Ahhhhh!" screamed a girl. Sora turned to his left and saw Kairi. He was sure she hadn't been there before but then he decided that he just hadn't looked properly._

_"Are you OK Kairi?" Sora felt himself ask. He could tell that he would not really have much control over what happened. This was after all, a memory._

_"I'm fine Sora. How about you?"_

_"I'm good," Sora said. "Where are we? We can't be at Disney Castle already."_

_"We aren't," said Kairi, tapping the wall to her left which changed swiftly into a window. Sora stared out that window and wondered. A space station was outside the window with many holes in the sides. Darkness was seeping out of it and some of that darkness appeared to be crawling. Sora looked closer and gasped." Heartless!"_

_Heartless were crawling all over the station and combined with the seeping darkness made the place look kind of creepy. Sora watched for a while and when one of the heartless moved it revealed the heartless symbol burned into the station. If he looked out of the corner of his eye he could see a C burned into the ship as well but was sure that when he had lived this memory he hadn't noticed it._

_"We'd better take a closer look," said Sora. His keyblade glowed as if it had heard his desire and suddenly the ship lurched forwards. Sora was thrown out of his seat and crashed into the keyhole at the front of the ship. Just underneath the panelling at the front Sora noticed a symbol he recognised immediatly. It was a shiruken with the top half of a heart at the bottom. It was the symbol of the nobdies but mainly used by Organization X I I I. When he got up he saw that Kairi had not fallen out of her seat, infact she didn't even seem to notice that he had fallen out of his. Someone must be trying to tell me something thought Sora as he followed Kairi to the station. _

_Sora walked in silence, ready to fight if he had to. He had seen all those heartless outside but apparently none of them wanted to fight. The air was so still that he could even notice what appeared to be the humming of the ship. As Sora and Kairi got further into the space station the humming sound became clearer and clearer until it was distinctly obvious that it was the sound of someone playing an organ. But who would play an organ in the middle of a heartless infested space station? Sora thought. Kairi did seem to notice the music, at any rate she walked much closer to Sora then she had been. The music was not normal music. It was just as creepy as the view of the space station from the gummi ship had been. Further and further they went, on and on through the tight, airless corridors of the deserted space station with no other noise other then that of the organ which seemed to echo louder with every step they took._

_A draft of cold air alerted Sora to the fact that he was no longer in the tight corridors bu in the center of the station which when Sora looked around saw was a larger circular room, larger then even the dethdrome coliseum (Hades coliseum). Here the music was louder then ever and it was Kairi that first pointed out the source. A dusty eight foot tall organ stood by the far side of the room and it was barely noticeable what with the greyness of the dust against the dull silver of the walls. But when Sora saw it he felt an intense, burning curiosity to know who could possibly be behind it. Sora edged his way around he room, keeping his back to the wall paying no attention to the fact that Kairi had not been with him for a long while. As he did the music began to play faster and faster and then a tall, reasonably skinny man with short blonde hair and blue eyes jumped up from behind the organ._

_"Hmmm, are you the keyblade master?" the man asked._

_"Yeah, what's your name?" Sora asked._

_"Shuyin." Shuyin waved his left hand at the organ which immediately struck up a loud, entrancing tune. After a minute heartless started to creep into the room, crawling along the walls and ceiling, some dropping off and landing softly on the floor preparing to attack Sora._

_"What are you doing with the heartless!" Sora demanded._

_"Doing what no-one else could. Defeating you!" Shuyin retorted. With that he summoned a samurai sword which was glowing a faint sickly green. Then he pointed it in Sora's direction and the heartless attacked as if they were being directed. Then Shuyin jumped onto of the organ and watched._

_Sora tried to summon the keyblade, searching deep within his heart but found that there was nothing there._

_"It has abandoned you, hasn't it!" Shuyin yelled. "You are no longer the keyblade master._

_Sora tried again to summon the keyblade and realised that Shuyin's words were true. It had forsaken him._

_"Give up, it is futile," said Shuyin._

_"I'm not letting them take my heart!" Sora yelled. At that moment he glowed a bright white colour and rose a few feet off the ground. A sword appeared in his hands, a long, tender silver sword he had once held in a dream. Dream sword it was called._

_Sora had a sudden impulse to say something which had suddenly popped into his mind._

_"The keyblade has forsaken me but I am the chosen one of the light! You cannot defeat me."_

Sora opened his eyes and realised the bitter sweet truth of his dream. He no longer had a keyblade and was most likely far from any of the friends he had known. Yet he could take a small amount of comfort in the fact that he seemed to be protected by the light. For the moment everything seemed too troublesome and so Sora rolled over and went back to sleep.


	2. Meeting Someone Important

_**A/N:This is the second chapter. Enjoy.**_

Sora opened his mouth, rolled over and yawned. It was still dark and apparently the sun hadn't risen yet Sora thought. Something poked him and he cried out, "What do you want!" The thing poked him again and Sora brushed it away. Whatever it was felt frosty to Sora's touch and he jumped up immediately. Sora took a good look at his surroundings and realised why it was so dark. There was no sun, moon or stars in the sky. Everything was almost pitch black. The only visible light that Sora could see was coming from himself. Sora wondered at this for a while and then noticed that he was glowing faintly. "What the...?" said Sora. The sound of his voice was quickly enveloped by an eerie silence. Then he heard it. A low growling sound.

Sora knew he had no weapon and so was helpless to fight off whatever it was. Remebering his dream he yelled out, "I won't let darkness take my heart!" Suddenly a much brighter ray of light then the one that Sora was already giving off shot out from Sora's heart. If he had been able to look away from the light Sora would have seen the one who was growling. It was a small blob of darkness which had the ability to imitate other shapes it had seen. It was called a changeling heartless.

Unfortunately, Sora's whole attention was captured by the light. Slowly, inch by inch a sword began to emerge from his heart and when he got a close look at it he saw that it was the one he had held in the dream. The dream sword was a dream sword no longer. The bright ray of light vanished, leaving only two rays of light. One from Sora and another from the sword. Sora looked now for the changeling heartless, first to his left, then to his right. He found nothing. Sora turned around and looked behind him. What he saw made him gulp and shiver. He was on the top of a cliff, taller then the tallest sky scraper. A few bits of earth crumbled away from the edge of the cliff and it was then that he bagan to see how high he really was. Sora backed away from the edge and by a stroke of sheer luck saw the heartless he had been looking for.

Sora swung the sword down at it, faster then he had ever been able to do with the keyblade.

CHING!

Sora looked up and saw that the heartless had grown two arms and changed them into swords and realised that this was not going to be as easy as it had seemed at first. This was the first time he had ever locked blades with a heartless before. They weren't supposed to have blades. In fact he had never even seen a changeling heartless before. The only thing that gave it away was the heartless symbol on the two blades.

Sora struggled with all his strength to push the heartless's blades away and gathering up his strength gave one hard shove which knocked the heartless over. Sora jumped on it, not wanting to lose the advantage. He was about to stab the sword into it but then he was startled by a loud crashing sound (which was of course the earth that he had dislodged). The heartless rolled out from under him, flipped into the air and slashed Sora's cheeks. Sora dodged one of them but the other made a three inch gash on his left cheek.

"Arghhhhh!" Sora yelled. He jumped to his feet and hacked furiously at the heartless who could nothing except guard against Sora's rage. Sora jumped into the air so that he landed on the safe side of the cliff. Then he lunged out at the heartless which fell off the cliff. Three minutes later another crashing sound echoed endlessly throughout the air and Sora grinned, satisfied that he had beaten the heartless.

Suddenly Sora heard another deeper growling sound coming from a lower part of the cliff although it still sounded quite near. Less then a second later he heard the sound of a man crying out for help.

Ignoring the pain in his cheek, Sora ran towards the sound knowing that whatever it was it would probably not be good. A minute later he saw a man standing alone, holding a large golden pitch fork shaped weapon in his hands. The prongs were each a different colour although still distinctly gold. The left one was pure gold, the right one was a silvery colour and the middle one was a misty mix of the two. "Stranger who wields light, you must help me," yelled the man. "The beast is gone for now but he will be back soon!" He was wearing a scarf around his neck which partly covered his mouth so Sora couldn't see his expression. His eyes were a brown colour which looked both dirty and noble at the same time. His nose was sharp and thin. He was wearing chain mail with armour on top. He looked as fierce as a bull.

Sora held out the dream sword and stood next to the man and said, "I'm Sora. What's your name?"

The man sighed. "I have none. I gave it up a million years ago."

"How can you give your name up?" Sora asked.

"When you no longer deserve one," said the man.

"What?" Sora asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"You will find it quite easy when you have seen everyone who ever believed in you or supported you suffer pains worse then death and stood by without being able to do anything about it."

"You can't have done anything that bad," said Sora. "Not on purpose anyway."

The man held his finger to his lips hushing Sora. "The beast has returned," the man whispered.

"We'll take him together," said Sora.

"Thank you, Sora."

A monster leapt out from the shadows and tried to attack Sora. Sora swung the dream sword up at it, deflecting the blow. As the creature was knocked to the side Sora got a clear view of it and was shocked at what he saw.

"It can't be," said Sora. "I defeated him already."

"You've fought it before?" the man asked.

"Yeah. It's Xehanorts guardian heartless," said Sora. "Wonder how it got here."

"Many men and other creatures end up here Sora. All of them are linked to a keyblade somewhere.

The man looked like he was going to say something else but Xehanort's guardian (XG) had gotten up again and was charging towards the man. XG attacked the man who held up the pitch fork. The man struggled to hold XG off until Sora leapt at the XG, slicing through it's arms. XG ran desperately at the man and ended up crashing straight into the pitch fork as if he didn't see it. The man did not seem worried when XG hit it. Instead he said "Ymene ym yortsed, ecnalab... Thgiliwt, Sennkrad, Thgil." Three beams of energy shot out from the pitch fork. One was obviously Light while another was just as obviously Darkness. The third Sora assumed, was Twilight. All three shot around XG, swirling faster and faster until XG let out a shrieking moan and then faded away.

"Thank you Sora," said the man. "Now, let us get away from here and into the ancient fortress and I will explain everything."


	3. The Fortress

_**A/N:This is the third chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to write. Just beware a lot of it is actually dialogue to help explain something in both my KH fics. Post a review and tell me if I did any good.**_

After three hours of walking through the dark Sora finally saw what he thought was the silhouette of a castle.

"Is that where we're going?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it is," said the man. The man held up his pitch-fork shaped weapon and yelled,"ees ot thgil evig!" A beam of light shot out from the pitch fork and hit something which made it break off like a fountain.

A minute later that light started to spread and Sora began to get a clear view of the ancient fortress that the man had told him about. It was enormous with four mountainously high towers positioned in such a way that Sora got the idea that they were like the four points of a compass. The roofs of the towers were shaped weirdly. They spiralled upwards but were shaped like double sided stairs. They looked somewhat familiar to Sora although he couldn't say how. The strangest thing about the stair-shaped roofs was that although Sora could see the end of them he got the feeling that there was more to them then what he could see.

As the light spread further and further around the fortress Sora could see that it was actually more of a castle. There were battlements (those are the square gaps in the castle war which archers can shoot through) which seemed to stretch forever around the fortress. After a while Sora realised that the place where the beam of light had struck was glowing brightly. A few seconds later he noticed something about it which made him gasp. The place where the beam of light struck was actually part of a drawbridge.

"Open Sesame," the man said with a bit of a chuckle. Chains chinked and then gradually the drawbridge began to lower itself. Bit by bit it moved closer and closer to the ground until finally with a thunderous thud it reached it's destination.

Sora grinned – he was finally going to understand what had happened to him.

The man led him through the fortress and Sora followed. The walk through the fortress seemed to slip out of Sora's memory so that as he walked he lost track of how he got where he was. When he was finally lead into a room with a throne in the middle (which seemed to be the destination the man wanted him to get to) he collapsed onto the floor.

The man sighed as he sat down on the throne staring at Sora who was now lying down on the ground. "It appears that we have more problems then I thought," he said. When Sora said nothing the man continued. "First things first I think I should tell you who I am."

Sora rolled over so that he could see the man.

"I trust you know the story of the three keyblades," he said.

Sora sat up, bolt-straight. "Sorry I don't."

"Very well," said the man. "I shall have to enlighten you." He took a deep breath. "The keyblade is said to have phenomenal power. One legend says it's wielder saved the world while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it. Do you know why there are two legends Sora?"

Sora thought for a minute before answering. "There must have been two keyblades – one for the light and one for the dark." the man seemed to be waiting for more so Sora thought again. He remembered all that he had learned on his last adventure, all the enemies he had fought. Many of them were heartless but the others were...

"Of course," said Sora. "There must also have been a keyblade for Twilight."

"Very good Sora," the man said. "In legend there were three. . . if there was any intelligence in the legend there should also have been three wielders. But alas the third keyblade remains lost to this day. There is something you should know Sora. . . when you bring two keyblades of such power together a war is bound to break out and so it did. . . the great keyblade war between the dark wielder and the light wielder."

"Must have been some battle huh?" Sora asked.

"Yup it was..." he sighed. "Unfortunately I was betrayed."

"You were betrayed?"

"Ah..." the man couldn't think of a way to hide the truth any longer and so decided to tell truth. "I am what is left of the light wielder."

"Your his nobody?" Sora asked.

"Yes I am in a way," said the light wielders nobody (LWN).

"What do you mean in a way?"

LWN took another deep breath. He could see that if he wanted Sora to be of any use he would have to explain everything to the boy. "Anyone who enters this place is someone who has had the core extracted from their keyblade. The core of the keyblade is what attaches it to it's wielders heart – what gives it it's power. When the core is extracted then so is the essence of the heart."

Sora was having trouble believing this. "People without hearts turn into heartless," he said.

"Not in this place," said the light wielder. "You see when the core is extracted from a keyblade the person does not realise it. In other words they skip the whole thing where a nobody is created. In fact, without realising it they become nobodies."

Sora gasped. "Am I a nobody?"

LWN continued as if Sora had not spoken. "While the wielder is a nobody it solves the problem with the missing core of the keyblade. The keyblade is fooled just like the wielder as it still believes it has it's former power. Unfortunately when it is brought into a battle the keyblade snaps and the force of it snaps the wielders body into reality. The force of it is so strong it sends the wielder here."

"How can I be a nobody?" Sora asked. "Roxas is my nobody."

"You are as much a nobody as I was," said LWN.

"Was?" Sora asked. "You mean there's a way out of this?"

"There is no escaping the facts. You are indeed a nobody in the truest sense of the word."

Sora sighed.

"Fortunately this is not the realm of light. Things here are not the same as they would be there. When you entered this realm a copy of your original self was made from your own memories. If you have any luck the copied parts will be separated like mine were."

"You mean. . ."

"Yes. Your nobody, your heartless, your heart, your keyblade and lastly your memories."

"My memories? There's nothing wrong with my memor..."

**It all began with... birth by sleep.**

"Did you hear that?" Sora asked.

"Hear what?" LWN replied.

**It all began with... birth by sleep.**

Sora's vision became blury and he couldn't see. A moment later he was unconscious.

"Ah it begins," said LWN.

_**A/N: I hate to do this but I'm not going to update again until I get 4 review. Sorry guys it's just that I need more then one or two peoples opinions. Hope you understand. Kiwiprince **_


	4. Memories

**_A/N:Thanks for reviewing so quickly guys. Just one thing when you review this chapter can you tell me if it makes any sense to you. It makes sense to me but then I wrote it so it should make sense to me. Thanks for reading._**

Sora felt himself fall into darkness. The feeling felt familiar like something he'd felt before but he couldn't remember quite what it was. He could hear the distant voice of LWN saying "Ah, it begins." Sora knew it meant something bad but he couldn't bring himself to care about what because each step he took into darkness made him feel more at ease with his situation. With each step the feeling grew stronger and stronger until he couldn't take it anymore and broke into a run.

As Sora was running a sword appeared in his hands. The dream sword. Sora remembered how he'd felt when he first received the blade.

"The light hasn't forsaken me," he muttered to himself. Sora turned around and started to head back the way he came from but it was no use. The path behind him was just as black as the path ahead of him. "The light has not forsaken me!" Sora yelled.

The dream sword disappeared and Sora started to despair. There wasn't any hope left in him. Just as the darkness started to swallow Sora whole he saw a hand reaching out to him.

"_Don't give up Sora!"_

"Kairi!" Sora said with a grin he soon realised was from habit.

"_The light has big plans for you."_

"Kairi?" Sora was confused. Who ever that voice was, it wasn't Kairi.

"_Take the hand Sora."_

Who ever was speaking to him must have read his memory because s/he was speaking in Kairi's voice. Then Sora remembered what LWN had told him. Nobody, heartless, heart, keyblade and memories. His memories couldn't possibly be against him could they? Well there was only one way to find out.

Sora reached out and grabbed the hand. A Kairi shaped hand. He longed for the feeling of compassion he should knew he should have felt even though he also knew that this was all from his memories. He didn't have a lot of time to wallow in self-pity though as he felt himself being dragged through the darkness. Sora blinked and found himself blinded by a bright light. When his eyes got used to his surroundings he realised the light was being reflected by the white floors and walls. After several more minutes of staring he recognised one of the three white objects in the center of the room.

'Why are you doing this?" Sora demanded.

The figure who had dragged him here had disappeared and left Sora in the white room containing the flower cocoon he had slept in to regain the memories which he still had no idea he'd lost.

"_Always sleeping aren't you."_

Riku? No of course not. "Who are you?"

"_It doesn't matter Sora. It is time for you to sleep now."_

"What?"

"_Only by sleeping can the memories you've lost be regained."_

"What memories?" Sora asked.

"_Let me ask you something. What if one day you found a mysterious castle called oblivion and every floor you went up you lost more and more of your old memories. The whole time you are trying to save a girl who has been forced to manipulate your memories. Then you are given a choice. Remember your old memories and forget the new ones or the other way."_

"Then I would have no memory of any of it. . ." said Sora. "But if I have no memory of it then how can I remember it."

"_Trust in the light Sora. . . has it ever led you wrong?"_

Sora stepped forwards into the cacoon. He wasn't sure that he wanted to regain any memories but they would probably help him in the long term. As soon as he stepped into the cacoon it closed around him and put him into a deep sleep.

**3 hours later. . .**

LWN was pacing. This was taking longer then he had expected. "The boy must have a lot of repressed memories."

Suddenly Sora stirred. LWN hurried over to him.

"Do you remember now?"

"Yes," said Sora. "I remember castle oblivion. What I don't understand is why do I need to know about that?"

"What ever you learned just now will aid you in the future," said LWN.

"I'll take your word for it," said Sora. "What happens now?"

"Well. . . now that you have taken care of your memories that leaves four things left."

"Heartless, nobody, heart and keyblade," said Sora.

"Yeah that's right."

"How did you get your heart back?" Sora asked.

"I had to defeat my heartless."

"Well then that's what I'll have to do!" Sora said loudly.

"It won't be easy Sora," said LWN. "You must remember that you no longer have a keyblade."

"Then that's the first thing I'll have to do!"

"Sora before we go any further there is something you should know."

"What?" Sora asked curious.

"You and I are not the first to be trapped down here."

"Then what happened to everyone else?"

"They have been forced into hiding. Without their keyblades they have no way to defeat the heartless."

"And where are the keyblades?" Sora asked, beginning to catch on to what LWN meant.

"The heartless and nobodies are guarding them in the black citadel."

"A citadel? Who's building all these fortress's and citadels?"

"They have been around for thousands of years. Some of the people here were born here. They insist that an ancient race called the Cetra built the buildings here but who knows for sure?"

"Wow are they really that ancient?"

"So legend says but like I said who can really be sure?"

"I'd like to meet a Cetra one day," said Sora.

"Well then you might be in luck. I hear one of the other wielders down here is half Cetra."

"In that case let's hurry up and get those keyblades back then."

_**A/N: The inclusion of the Cetra is not a major story plot detail, just something I felt like adding. BTW I don't own FFVII or any of the other FF games/movies.**_


	5. Gathering an Army

_**A/N: Please read and review. I've got the plot set out in my mind so well that I think this story should be finished within the next three weeks and then I'll finally be able to get on with my KH 3 fic. Hope you enjoy it.**_

Sora and LWN talked in hushed voices as they walked through the endless abyss. They had talked for quite a while and eventually decided that the first thing they would need to do would be to rally the other wielders down here. Since Sora and LWN were the only ones that had proper weapons they would have to go in alone to free the keyblades however they would not be able to survive long afterwards without help. That was why they needed the other wielders to be ready.

The two walked on in silence for two hours until finally they reached a place so dark and vile that Sora wondered curiously at what evils could possibly be hidden within it.

"Followers of darkness!" LWN called out. "Arise followers of darkness."

Sora summoned the dream sword. "Followers of darkness?"

light shined from the dream sword and revealed several creatures which instantly crept back into the shadows.

"Followers of darkness!" Lwn called again. Slowly they crept out only this time it seemed there where hundreds if them. "You have delved too deep in darkness and unfortunately must reep the rewards of your folly. Do you wish to live out your lives as you are – a shadow of your former selves - or do you wish to redeem yourselves?"

The followers of darkness were all calling yes of something to the effect.

"Very well then, follow me and regain what you've lost and in the doing we may one day get revenge on the one who betrayed you all!"

LWN started to walk off and Sora hurried after him (he did not want to be walking next to the dark followers who were walking a short distance behind LWN).

"Who are they?" Sora asked LWN.

"They are wielders who entered the service of the dark wielder. They mysteriously disapeared in the midst of the final battle."

"The final battle?"

"The final battle of the wielders Sora. It was the most horrific battle imaginable. The dark wielder himself is the only one who survived it."

"How is that possible?" Sora asked, letting the dream sword fade away.

"Well . . ."LWN began.

_**(A/N:I thought I'd skip the part where everyone gets confused because I couldn't give a good enough explanation with LWN and have instead typed a third person view of what he is explaining to Sora.)**_

_LWN was standing on the top of a tall hill. A dark man was standing opposite him and both were brandishing their keyblades at each other. Then it began. The two ran at each other and started striking blows, each time almost hitting their target. Mere seconds later an army came up behind LWN. At the same time an army came up behind the dark wielder._

_"Attack!" The dark wielder yelled._

_"The light has not forsaken us!" LWN shouted while at the same time parrying a blow from the dark wielder. _

_The two armies ran at each other and soon there were hundreds of duels going on between wielders of both dark and light._

_Hours and hours passed while the two armies fought each other fiercely. In most cases it was a two person duel but there were some cases where 3-4 people were working together in effect gang-bashing their opponent. It seemed that the only harmonious scene was that of LWN and the dark wielder who were fighting gracefully, each striking vicious blows while at the same time parrying._

_Then something happened which broke the monotony of the battle. LWN knocked the dark wielder to the ground. The dark wielder seemed defeated so LWN walked over to him. LWN held the light keyblade high into the air and then swung it down hard and fast towards the dark wielder._

_FLASH_

_The dark wielder was no longer there._

_LWN looked around and then saw the dark wielder behind him. What he saw shocked him. The dark wielder was putting on an armoured glove._

_"What do you think you're going to do with that?" LWN asked._

_"Defeat you!" the dark wielder said with a snicker. The dark wielder raised the fist with the armoured glove on and slammed it down into the ground causing a shockwave which knocked everyone who was fighting to the ground._

_LWN got back to his feet and yelled, "You're not going to defeat me that easily!" Then LWN turned to the army which was on his side and yelled, "Fight on, the light will protect us!"_

_"Yeah right," the dark wielder said, snickering again. The dark wielder calmly parryed a swift blow from LWN and then leapt high into the air. LWN prepared himself to meet the dark wielders attack but couldn't help having a look to see if his people were alright. He gasped. "No, no, no, how could this happen." What he had seen was a sight that horrified him. All the people, both his and the dark wielders were being vaporized and faded quickly out of the realm of the light. He had no idea of the cause until he saw the thousands of broken keyblades scattered about the battlefield. He looked up and saw that behind the dark wielder the sky was full of little balls of red glowing light. The stuck in the air for a few seconds before fading away just like the people had._

_"For some reason their cores have left them," the dark wielder said laughing._

_LWN knew then that the same thing that had happened to all those people would happen to him, there was no way to stop it. But he was not going to go down without a fight. Just as the dark wielder had fallen to 3 meters above him he leapt into the dark wielder who was pushed into the air with the breathe knocked out of him. LWN landed, took a quick breathe and then leapt back into the air and swung the light blade down on the dark wielder as hard as he could._

_CRACK._

"And that is how me and all these other people got stuck down here. Maybe it was wrong of me to say that the dark wielder was the only one to survive but our existence is a shadow of what it used to be." LWN took a deep breathe and then let it out as one large sigh.

"The dark wielder must have been defeated by now," said Sora. "I mean you're the first person I've ever heard speaking of him before."

"I assure you Sora, the dark wielder has not been defeated and even when he finally is defeated his legacy will remain behind for many generations, causing just as much, if not more chaos then he could ever do while he's alive."

Suddenly LWN stopped (they were walking the whole time they were talking). Then he called out, "Followers of the light! Arise my fallen followers, arise and serve the light once more!" He paused breifly as if looking for a sign that he had been heard. Sure enough...

"We are being called to fight for the light once more!" someone called out. Several more calls with something to the effect were heard and then the sillhouettes of people climbing out of deep holes in the ground were seen and then hardly 3 minutes had passed before an army of wielders were stretched out before LWN.

Some of the people were elderly while others were small children. Many of them however were adults in their prime, ready to fight for a worthy cause.

"Thank you for answering the call!" LWN called out to everyone assembled.

"What's this about!" Someone called out.

"Yeah what's this about!"

"Who are they mummy?" one of the children asked their parents as they pointed to the followers of darkness.

Immediately all the attention was focused on the followers of darkness who crept further into darkness then they were already. Meanwhile the followers of the light were staring with hatred at the followers of darkness.

"Peace, my friends," LWN called out. "They are on our side."

"How can we trust them?"

"How can we trust you?"

"You said the light would protect us, Liar."

Sora rolled his eyes. It didn't look like these people were going to be much help at all.

"The light has protected us," said LWN. "Are we not still alive? Are we not still capeable of getting out of here and exacting revenge?"

The followers of the light seemed to calm down a little bit and so LWN took his chance to explain the plan. "This young man and I still have weapons capeable of inflicting damage on the heartless so we are going to attack their fortress and free everyones hearts and see if we can find some information on where the keyblades are being kept."

"What do you mean free our hearts? They're fine!" shouted one of the followers of the light.

Sora sighed. This is going to take far too long, he thought. Anyway he had a better idea or so he thought. Sora summoned the dream sword and shined it's light down on the crowd. The crowd looked angry at first but as Sora shined the light onto each one of them they calmed down.

"A nobody has no emotions," said Sora. "No heart . . . if you believe you have one already then go, leave here and don't come back because you are already lost. But if you want to be saved then come with us and do as LWN says."

LWN looked at Sora with a mystified look on his face. "Where did that come from?"

"From the light," said Sora. "You were right as well as wrong. The light is not protecting us, it is guiding us. We have the choice to follow it's path or not."

LWN grinned. He knew that Sora must be destined for big things. . . he was only 16 and already he knew the truth about the light which had taken him his whole life to learn.

"OK," the light wielder started. "I want all of you to follow us to the dark citadel. Then anyone with a weapon capeable of defeating the heartless will come with us, the rest can wait outside until we free the hearts and keyblades. Is everyone clear?"

There was a collective group of nodding from both the followers of dark and light and LWN seemed satisfied with that and so started to walk on towards the dark citadel.


	6. Introducing a Cetra Youth

_**A/N: I know it may seem unfair for me to write the way I have and drag things out a bit but I think there are some things which just take time to do right. Please read and review this chapter.**_

Sora and LWN walked ahead of the army in silence. LWN was thinking dark thoughts on how he was responsible for everyone being down here – he should have been able to stop the dark wielder from doing what he'd done (or at least in his mind) – and it cast him into a deep spiraling whirlpool of depression. Sora on the other hand was thinking of Kairi and when he would be able to see her again and also whether Roxas would be able to protect her. On and on they walked for what seemed to be days although in reality it was only three hours. At last LWN stopped and held out his hand to halt Sora.

"What?" Sora asked. As he looked in front of him he could vaguely see the large crater which he had nearly fallen into. "Oh . . ." said Sora. "Thanks."

"No problem," said LWN. "Now," he called out to the army behind him. "Anyone with a weapon capable of defeating heartless – get up here right now!"

After much shuffling and moving other people out of the way there was finally a force which Sora felt would be strong enough to make a difference. There were about 50 people, dark and light followers, with all sorts of weapons, ready to fight. Sora and LWN looked each of them in the eye but Sora saw something which was not to his liking and he quietly told LWN what it was.

LWN nodded and walked over to a little girl about 6 years old and wearing ninja clothes. A silver heart chain hung from her belt along with a leather pouch. Both looked weird on her as they were obviously meant for an adult. She had a cute little face although no-one would be able to tell because she wore a long, hot pink face scarf which covered her face. She had short reddish brown hair but it could have easily been the same as if she was a he. The only thing which gave her away as a little girl were her jade green eyes.

"I'm Alexa," she said, holding her hand out.

LWN shook it saying, "That's a nice name. What are you doing here Alexa?"

"I want to fight," she said.

LWN laughed. "You want to fight? And how do you expect to be doing that?"

"You'll see," said Alexa.

"Trust me," said a tall man with a small nose and sharp ears. "She can fight when she wants to."

"Very well," said LWN. "Show me."

"OK," said Alexa. LWN pulled out his pitch fork shaped weapon while Sora stared in shock. He couldn't believe LWN was serious. Alexa pulled out a two adult sized shirokens and leapt into the air, dodging LWNs attacks before throwing the shirokens straight towards him. LWN held up his weapon and used it to deflect the shirkens back towards Alexa. Alexa looked shocked when her hand started to glow a bright white and when she held her palm out to catch the shirkens they glowed for a second as well before falling to the ground.

"You may come with us," said LWN.

Sora no longer had any doubts that she would be able to protect herself but was curious as to how she did what she did.

"I'm a see-trah," she said.

"Your a Cetra?" Sora turned to LWN. "I thought you said they were an ancient race.

"They are," said LWN. "This little girl must have been born here. Is that right?" he asked Alexa.

"Yeah," she said. "Mummy said that we came here and built a civilisation here but it fell into darkness when the elders left."

"Sounds sad," said Sora. "Where is your mother?"

"She's gone on a trip to a better place," said Alexa. Sora noticed that she was fingering her heart chain as she spoke and assumed it must have been a parting gift from her mother.

"I'm sorry," said Sora.

"Don't be," said Alexa. "I will join her when it's my time."

She's amazingly mature for someone of her age, Sora thought. Apart from her size and the way she pronounced Cetra she could have been mistaken for an adult.

"Let's move people," said LWN. "We don't have very far to go. The dark citadel lies somewhere within this crater and the quicker we find it the quicker we will be able to fix thins around here."

Silence filled the air but it was not from fear or tension. LWN knew that everyone was just preparing themselves for what would most likely be the last battle they would have to fight unless they could find a way out of this place.

Sora summoned the dream sword in preparation and was suddenly seized by a mysterious burst of inspiration. Sora held the dream sword up to the sky and a beam of light shot out from it.at beam of light connected with something high above him and poured off like a fountain would showing a barrior of sorts. The barrior glowed for a moment before stabilizing and giving a clear view of a brightly shining sun (Only in the area of the circle which was very small, about the size a basketball would make.)

Sora gasped. "What is that?"

"It's the sky," said Alexa. "Mummy always said it would come back one day."

"By jove," said the tall man with a small nose and sharp ears. "It really is the sky. I haven't seen it in so long. . ." Then as if remembering something he stopped and held out his hand to Sora. "I'm Elchanan."

Sora shook the hand and said "I'm Sora, pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no the pleasure is mine," said Elchanan. Then he whispered words to one of the others who had a weapon, words which Sora barely heard. "The prophecy is coming true, all the signs are in place."

The guy he'd spoken to answered back, "Are you sure? He doesn't look like much."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sora shouted forgetting that he was eavesdropping. Both Elchanan and his friend blushed with embarrasment and then slipped away into the back of their ranks.

Sora felt eyes on the back of his head and turned to see LWN grinning.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You'll see Sora, you'll see."

_**A/N: Please place a review. I will appreciate it.**_


	7. Surprise!

_**A/N: Please read and review. I think this fic is almost finished. There might be about three more chapters but probably no more then that. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**_

Altogether there was 52 people walking towards the center of the crater in search of the dark citadel. All of them had their weapons drawn, ready to fight the heartless and whatever else they might find. Sora was a little worried that some of them had been there so long that they would probably act reckless but Lwn assured him it would be alright. So they kept walking and walking until they couldn't walk anymore.

"Take a break," LWN called to everyone. "We'll carry on in about half an hour."

Everyone gratefully sat down somewhere and pulled out what food they had. Since they were nobodies they no longer needed it but it was a habit which was hard to stop. Sora walked over and sat down next to LWN.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Nope," said LWN. "Why should I be?"

"I don't know," Sora replied. "But I get the feeling that we shouldn't be resting now, not here."

"Don't worry Sora, I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Sora was not calmed one bit by LWN's reaction and so held the dream sword firmly in his hands and started pacing.

Less then a minute had passed when Sora stared into the surrounding shadows and said aloud to himself, "Are those shadows getting darker?" Then he shook his head and told himself that was impossible. After about three minutes he stared again into the surrounding shadows and got the distinct impression that they were a lot thicker then they had been before. Again he had to reassure himself that everything was fine.

Suddenly someone screamed. Another person yelled out "AMBUSH!"

Sora knew immediately that he had been right and headed towards ths source of the cry. Neo-shadow heartless (from deep dive) were appearing everywhere. Sora stared at LWN for help but LWN was fighting several heartless and was too busy to notice anything else.

"Fine!" Sora yelled, jumping into the fray attacking several heartless at once. One of them leapt into the air and then dived down at Sora, mouth open as if to take a bite. Sora braced for impact but none came. He looked up and then over his shoulder to see what had happened and he saw Alexa landing on the ground behind him.

Alexa was doing well but she was the only one. There was at least 10 heartless for every one of Sora and LWNs people and it was a losing battle. Elchanan was swamped and even though he was doing a good job holding them off it was clear he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. LWN had even more heartless to take care of then anyone else. A sharp pain in Sora's right arm alerted him to another heartless and also reminded him that he couldn't afford to watch anyone else. Sora elbowed the heartless in the face and it fell to the ground. Just as Sora raised the dream sword to strike down on the heartless he felt another sharp pain in his leg.

"Argh!" Sora groaned, falling to the ground. Suddenly a large group of heartless smothered Sora and he felt himself fading away.

_"SORA!"_

_"Don't give up!"_

Sora saw Donald and Goofy in his mind and felt their presence even though he knew they were in the realm of light. They would not want him to give up. Sora opened his eyes and saw blackness but knew now that he could not let himself fade away.

It was as if he'd got a second wind. Sora shoved the heartless off of him and then muttered "Ars Arcanum." Suddenly the sword glowed and for a second Sora swore it looked like a keyblade. Then it stopped glowing and started to swing and slash of it's own accord, with Sora left to hold on as tight as he could. An instant later the heartless that had covered him were gone. Unfortunately everyone else was still in trouble. Sora knew there was only one way that he could destroy all the heartless. The signs all lead him to his most powerful attack – first seeing Donald and Goofy, and then seeing a keyblade instead of a sword. It was no ordinary keyblade he had seen. It was long, golden and majestic. The blade was the same as his old one had been, indeed it could have been mistaken for the one that the king had if not for the handle. The handle was a blue semi-circle which spiked outwards so that the wielder would be able to swing it fast and hard depending on how they held it. All that could only mean that he was supposed to use it although whether or not it'd work . . . well that was a different story.

"Give me strength!" Sora said sternly, focusing his mind on what he was trying to do. A white light engulfed him and for a minute all the fighting stopped because the light was blinding especially since endless abyss is so dark. The dream sword flashed again to the majestic looking keyblade Sora had seen before and then it disappeared to be replaced by Oblivion and Oathkeeper which appeared on his back. When the light died down a little, everyone was able to see that Sora wasn't wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing before. Now he was dressed in clothes which flowed over him in black and white which looked beautiful when they were separated but even better in the few places that they met and made grey. (**_A/N: Sorry but that's the best description I could give on final form)_**.

As if he was now some kind of magnet, all the heartless headed towards Sora who saw now that things had been worse then he'd realised. There was hundreds of heartless and now they were all trying to attack Sora.

LWNs army just watched, entranced by Sora's intense calm. Sora waited until there were heartless so close that he could breathe on them before withdrawing both keyblades and starting to attack. He swung them so fast that it looked like there were two fings of light around him. A heartless leapt at Sora who flipped over, again swinging the keyblades so fast that there seemed to be a vertical ring of light around him. Sora moved faster then light, destroying 10 or 20 heartless with every attack he made. He was more eager then he'd been before to destroy the heartless because now he could see something that no-one else seemed to be able to see. Every heartless he killed released a heart which floated up to the sky, glowed brightly and then disappeared. Sora knew that each heart was going back to it's owner because there were quite a lot of instances where one of two of LWNs army glowed. They did not seem to notice as they were transfixed by Sora's graceful manner of destroying all those heartless. Just when it looked like things would be over soon the sound of a loud, deep horn echoed through the air. Sora didn't want to look but he could tell by the heartless's reactions that whatever happened it would not be good.

_**A/N:Please review and here's a link to see what final form looks like if unfortunately you haven't seen it in game.**_

_**http/img. **_


	8. Trust in the Light!

_**A/N: I've added three really big surprises in this chapter which are going to eventually require a lot of explaination (doesn't everything). Please don't ask me about them - I will explain them myself in my own time.Read and review please.**_

A large beam of ghastly green light shot up into the sky and started to spread across it like a plague. Sora gazed down the beam, following it all the way to it's source – a tall, reasonably skinny man with short blonde hair and blue eyes who was standing on the top of a dark, spiralling tower which was glowing a faint shadowy grey.

"Shuyin?" Sora asked.

LWN who had now moved right next to Sora looked down at Sora with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I fought him in the realm of the light," said Sora. "He's the reason I'm down here!"

"Is he a wielder?" LWN asked Sora.

"No," said Sora. "Not unless wielding the power to control darkness counts."

"Control darkness?"

"He was controlling the heartless."

"Why?"

"I don't know," said Sora. "My keyblade snapped when we were fighting."

"Maybe it's time you ask him some questions," said LWN.

"But. . ." Sora started to protest but LWN had already turned away and started instead to command his army. Since Sora was still in his drive form and felt like he could stay in it all day he decided he would stay in it. He glided over to the dark tower and just as he started to wonder how he was going to get up to the top his feet carryed him up the wall. An instant later Sora was standing an inch away from Shuyin which was close enough to see that he was not as. . . alive as he had been. He was glowing the same ghastly green as the sky.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora demanded.

"Ah Sora we meet again," said Shuyin.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora repeated.

"Oh," said Shuyin. "That's right I told the other you."

Roxas, Sora thought. "Told him what?"

"I'm searching for Lenne," said Shuyin. "I will do what I have to to find her."

"Then I'll have to fight you again," said Sora.

"I'd be delighted," said Shuyin. "Right after this!" a portal of darkness opened up behind him and he faded through it. Sora started to follow him but his path was blocked by 4 dusks and a human shaped nobody.

"Recognise me Sora?" the human shaped nobody asked.

Sora stared at him. It looked at first like an older version of himself but when he looked closer he saw that the hair was distinctly different. "Roxas?" Sora said. "Roxas, is that you?"

"Oh it's me alright!" said Roxas. "All of this is your fault Sora. You let her die."

"Let who die?" Sora asked fearfully.

"YOU LET HER DIE!" Roxas shouted again with even more anger then before. "I refuse to be a shadow of you any more. Maybe if I defeat you now then everything will change."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked growing more and more fearful by the minute.

"I have your heart so that makes you the nobody."

"You have my heart?"

"We will join together once more," said Roxas, speaking as if Sora hadn't. "But this time you will be the forgotten one."

"You're crazy!" Sora yelled although he felt deeply depressed knowing that Roxas was telling the truth even though he seemed crazy.

"Enough talk!" Roxas said. Then talking to the dusks he yelled, "Attack!"

**Meanwhile. . .**

"Charge!" LWN yelled. LWNs army ran towards the dark tower which was steadily growing darker. That darkness was slowly climbing the tower and LWN knew that it had to be stopped. From what he could see Sora was busy enough as it was. LWN leapt up to slash at it and the rest of his army followed his lead. Before the darkness had climbed halfway up it had been reduced to a quarter of it's size. It was too high for LWN to jump to now and it was the same for most of his army but he had an idea.

"Alexa!" he called. The six year old girl was at his side in seconds. "Now I wouldn't ask anyone else to do this – you're the only one I think has the skills to do it – but do you think if I gave you a lift that you might be able to take care of that," he said, pointing at the darkness which was hardly climbing at all.

"Yeah," she said. "Of course."

"Good girl," LWN said. "Now climb onto my back and I'll get you as high as I can. When I tell you to jump off and attack that thing."

"I thought for a minute you were going to make me do something hard," said Alexa.

LWN laughed as Alexa climbed onto his back. Elchanan stood by the base of the tower and LWN ran towards him as fast as he could. Elchanan held his hands out and as soon as LWNs feet were in them Elchanan pushed up with all his strength.

LWN and Alexa were flying up into the air.

"Climb onto my shoulders," LWN said while they were still moving up. Alexa did it fast and balanced herself quickly. That's one brave girl, LWN thought to himself. "Now!" he yelled up to Alexa as soon as he noticed that he had stopped moving. She nodded although LWN couldn't tell and then she leapt into the air. Her hand glowed bright white as she passed the darkness on the tower. Then she pushed herself closer to the tower wall and shoved herself down on the darkness, grabbing it with her hand which was glowing bright white. Both Alexa and the darkness came down to the ground. Alexa landed gracefully while the darkness crashed soundlessly into the ground.

LWNs army cheered but the cheering was abruptly interupted when the darkness began to reshape itself. A moment later it was shaped like a giant heartless with shaggy hair and a large, heart shaped hole where it's heart should have been.

"Lets get it!" shouted one of the followers of light.

"Yeah!" shouted one of the followers of darkness.

Both groups started collectively attacking the darkside heartless. Which groaned in pain before crashing down to the ground again. LWN ran over to it and stabbed his pitch-fork shaped weapon into it. The darkness faded away and a small reddish-pink ball of light floated up from the remains of the darkside and into the sky. It glowed and disappeared.

**On top of the tower . . .**

Sora moved faster then he'd moved before, quickly dispatching the dusks.

"You don't have to do this!" Sora shouted to Roxas.

"It's the only way," he said.

Roxas pulled out a weapon Sora remembered all to well.

"What are you doing with that thing?" he yelled at Roxas.

Roxas was holding the soul blade which Riku had once used and it made Sora remember all he had been through to save Riku and Kairi. It made him wish to be with them even more then before.

"I can't defeat you without a weapon," said Roxas.

Sora gave up. Roxas was beyond help. It seemed that he was from a different time and that worried him. It also meant that if this Roxas was the real one from a different time then the copy was still around some where. Roxas jumped into the air and swung the soul blade at Sora who barely had time to dodge the attack. As he rolled he saw another thing which worried him even more. His darkside heartless was down there and everyone was attacking it. They might die, he thought. Unfortunately Roxas took the distraction as a chance to strike another blow at Sora who still wasn't ready to fight and so was forced to dodge again.

"Roxas stop!" he pleaded.

"I can't," he said.

Sora closed his eyes and muttered quietly to himself. "Sorry Roxas." Then he held the two keyblades so that they barred across each other like an X to deflect Roxas's next attack. Roxas was pushed to the side and then Sora let loose with his own attack, moving so fast that the mere speed of his movement would be enough to kill any simple heartless. Then he swung both of the keyblades around so fast that there appeared to be two circles around him. Roxas attacked again but was pushed back twice as hard as before. Sora swung once with the two keyblades but he was moving so fast that he got in about 20 hits before he was able to stop.

Roxas dropped to the ground and Sora ran over to him. He seemed to be alright now but Sora wasn't sure so he decided to keep his distance.

"Sorry Sora," he said. "_He _showed me the future and your responsible for her death and everything else. I have to change it. . . have. . . to. . ." then Roxas fell limp and Sora knew he was dead. A small light glowed out from his chest and he shivered in shock. His heart was back but he wished it wasn't. Over-whelming sorrow fulled his heart at the thought of Roxas's death.

"How could this happen?" Sora said to himself with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe now you know my pain," said a voice from behind Sora.

"Shuyin!" Sora yelled as he turned around and flew angrily at Shuyin. He went right through the other side.

"You cannot hurt me Sora, I'm what happens after death." When Sora tried again to attack Shuyin and flew out the other side Shuyin spoke again. "I assure you I am not responsible for him being here," Shuyin said pointing at Roxas. "In fact I can't even be held responsible for me being here."

"What are you talking about!" Sora demanded.

"Well, I remember I fought your friend over there but he beat me and I faded away. The last thing I thought was that I'd failed Lenne and I'd do anything to save her. Then I appeared here. After a while I found out I can control the dusks as well as the heartless and so I did."

"But what is that stuff in the sky?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry, both me and that stuff will be gone soon."

"Is it helping you search?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," said Shuyin.

"Well. . . why don't we make a deal," Sora said. "You help us and we'll help you find Lenne."

Suddenly dusks appeared all over the top of the tower. Shuyin stared desperately at them as if something was wrong.

"I didn't summon them," he said to Sora.

"What?"

Shuyin closed his eyes and concentrated. Several heartless appeared and started to fight the dusks but then they turned on Shuyin.

"I can't control them any more!"

Dam, Sora thought as he started to attack both the dusks and the heartless. Sora was winning by a long way but then a surge of pain shot through his body.

"Argh!" Sora groaned as he fell to his knees. He flashed between his normal self and his drive form. The flashing grew faster and faster until finally it settled on his normal form. "I've failed," Sora said miserably. Heartless swarmed around him like vultures hovering above their prey. Just as Sora thought he was done for the heartless faded away as if they had been killed. "What..? Sora said confused.

When the heartless's darkness faded away Sora could see Shuyins shadow. Sora stared curiously at Shuyin, wondering at his sudden decision to help out.

"I would do anything to save her Sora, even if it means my death."

Sora smiled and let himself collapse into unconsciousness

**_A/N: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter - it may be my last for a while._**


	9. A Godly Battle!

**A/N: Some how I actually found time to write this. It's quite long but that's because I normally make longer chapters as I start to get near the end of writing a fic. Please read and review.**

The battle was over before Sora woke up but no-one blamed him as they knew he'd been through a lot. In reality the events which occurred after Sora fell unconscious were. . . confusing to say the least. Shuyin took care of the few heartless and nobodies that dared to go anywhere near Sora. LWN and his army were celebrating their victory down below when the towers doors smashed open and thousands of heartless poured out. LWN's army fought them for a while but it was obviously a losing battle until suddenly out of the blue, thousands of followers of both light and darkness came charging into the crater, all bearing various keyblades. When LWN's army saw that many of them threw away their weapons and summoned their own keyblades. The younger ones including Alexa didn't have a keyblade (no copy was made as she was born in the endless abyss). Alexa was lucky as she still had her ninja skills and weapons. The heartless were defeated quickly after that. LWN entered the tower with a few men and they found that the nobodies were not conspiring against them. They were infact sealed in crystal cases. LWN tried breaking them but there was no chance of anything breaking those. After looking around through the tower it became clear that some of the dusks that had been killed must have belonged to some of his army as there was no where near enough of them. Shuyin opened a portal to the ground below the tower and shoved Sora through it where he was immediately siezed by one of LWNs army.

Then he stood up and muttered, " I won't do your dirty work anymore Hades! You can take care of it yourself."

Instantly the fiery lord of the underworld appeared on top of the tower.

"A deal is a deal," Hades said. "You will do as you were told. Unless. . ." Hades snapped his fingers and a girl with brownish hair and beautiful brown eyes who was wearing a songstress's dress sphere appeared in his arms. She was tied and gagged.

"Lenne!" Shuyin yelled.

"These people have been hiding from me for far too long. You will do your job, or she will die."

"Please, don't hurt her!"

Hades waved and with a cruel grin disappeared.

"ARGHHHH!"Shuyin slammed his fists into the roof of the tower in anger. He hadn't known Hades would be able to find Lenne that easily. Now he had no choice but to do what Hades wanted him to do.

Sora opened his eyes and found that he was lying down on a fancy bed which he knew was definitely not his. He rolled over, confused at what had happened. Shuyin must of fought of those heartless, Sora thought. But then that still doesn't answer why I'm here. "Hello?" Sora called. When no-one answered he called again. "Hello?" Still there was no answer. He slowly got to his feet and walked to the slowly to the door of the room. Every muscle in his body ached and every step he took sent ripping pain surging through his body. Sora wouldn't have bothered moving at all if he didn't have the impression that something big was about to happen and if he stayed still he would miss it. He pushed the door open as far as he could (which wasn't that much) and stumbled out the door and into a large hallway which felt vaguely familiar. As he struggled his way through the hallway memories of what he had done. . . Roxas was no more. . . gone, killed by his other half. . .

As if that wasn't enough there was also what Roxas had said, the reason Sora had had to fight him. . . _"Sorry Sora, He showed me the future and you're responsible for her death and everything else. I have to change it. . . have. . . to. . ."_

Who exactly is it who I'm going to kill? Sora asked himself. Which one of my friends is going to die because of me?

Sora didn't really notice where he was going – his feet were automatically carrying him forward. He didn't even notice the growing noise as he went – his mind was too caught up in thoughts of death, death he was responsible for. Even the physical pain running rampant through his body seemed like nothing compared with the idea of what he was fated to do in the future.

Suddenly Sora found himself in blinding light and he had to blink several times before his eyes got used to it and he realised he was in a dining hall of sorts. LWNs army were scattered about everywhere. A few large, rectangular tables filled the room and those tables were laden with almost any sort of food you could think of. It was then that Sora realised this was a celebration. At one of the tables up the front of all the rest, all the people Sora knew in the Endless Abyss were there.

LWN was sitting in the centre while Shuyin was on his right. Elchanan was sitting next to Shuyin with Alexa next to him. There were 2 empty seats to Alexa's right and on LWNs left there were 5 empty seats. When Sora started to walk forward to them, everyone else in the room turned white as if they had just seen a ghost.

"You shouldn't be up Sora," LWN said as Sora got near the table.

"I got the feeling something important was happening and . . ." Sora was forced to take a deep breathe to avoid screaming in pain. ". . .and I didn't want to miss it," Sora finished.

"Well you're right Sora, something important is happening and it affects you directly."

"Well?" Sora said in a tone that suggested he would not leave until he had found out what he wanted to know.

LWN laughed. "You are already becoming the man we need you to be or I should say they need you to be."

"What?" Sora asked.

"I'm dying Sora, my time's almost up and I'm not going to stick around here much longer." Sora was about to say something but LWN interrupted him. "Sorry Sora, like I said my times running out."

"Oh," Sora said. "Well what do you mean I'm becoming the man they need me to be?"

"Well Sora you're going to be their leader."

"I am?" he said mystified.

"Yeah," said LWN. "They'll need you in the coming years."

"I don't plan on being here that long," Sora said.

"Well sorry," LWN said. "I don't think you have much choice."

"I'll open a portal of light and escape," said Sora.

"It's not that easy," LWN said.

"Why not?"

"This place is all that's keeping you alive," LWN said.** (CoughLIARCough)**

"From what I've learnt about you Sora the keyblade of yours that was broken wasn't whole in the first place. It must have been switched to your nobody."

"Well then I'l go and get it," Sora said.

"Not the one down here," said LWN. "The real one."

Sora felt his heart swell with sadness he had for a moment forgotten. "He didn't have it."

LWN stared thoughtfully at Sora and hen said, "That was him you fought on the roof wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Sora. "He's dead because of me."

"This place does strange things to people Sora," he said.

"Yeah but Roxas seemed like he's been trying to kill me for years."

"Don't worry Sora. Walk the path of light without wavering and I promise you things will work out."

"Well that still puts us back to nothing," Sora said.

"Listen to me Sora," LWN said. "These people have a prophecy that an unknowing light wielder will lead them out of the darkness and back to the light."

"I'm not a light wielder," Sora said.

"I think you will be one day Sora."

"Really?"

"Yeah," LWN said. "Let me tell you something. I've survived far longer then I should have since I got my heart back years ago. The light has kept me alive, in my belief so that I could find the new Light wielder."

"I can't be. . ." Sora said in disbelief.

"Before you came here I had the power to protect these people but that power is leaving me. Soon you will not only be able to protect these people – you will be able to free them."

"But my friends. . ." Sora stopped. Maybe it was better he was down here. That was the best way to ensure none of them were killed anyway. "Ok, I'll do it."

"DO YOU HEAR THAT!" Elchanan yelled to the crowd "HE HAS AGREED! THE PROPHECY WILL BE FULFILLED!"

Everyone cheered and Sora blushed. He got to his feet to say something but fell to his knees. Shuyin was immediately by his side, helping him up.

"Thanks Shuyin."

"No problem your majesty."

"Don't call me that," Sora said. "I don't care what my title is now. Just call me Sora."

"If you want." Shuyin turned to make sure no-one was watching and then grabbed Sora's arm and shook it desperately. "I need your help Sora!"

Sora looked at him. His eyes were opened extremely wide. "What?" Sora asked.

"We must talk privately," Shuyin said.

"Ok let's go to the roof," Sora said. The two climbed the stairs to the top of what Sora knew now to be the ancient fortress he had been in before.

"Hades has Lenne!"

"Hades? Why would Hades have Lenne?" Then Sora caught on. "You made a deal with him didn't you?"

"Yes," said Shuyin. "I'll do anything to save her."

"What was the deal?" Sora asked.

"I'm supposed to wake the dark beast which resides under the dark tower."

"Dark beast?"

"It's like that three headed dog he's got except it's older and more blood thirsty."

"And you agreed!"

"I had to Sora, I had no choice!"

"So what one life is worth thousands?"

"I won't be responsible for her death!" Shuyin yelled.

Was this the death I'm supposed to be responsible for? Sora asked himself. Then he sighed. "If there is anything I can do then it will be done!"

"Thank you Sora." Shuyin bowed down low.

"Don't thank me yet," Sora said. "Hades would have made a binding contract with you. . . did you shake his hand?"

"He made the bargain as he pulled me out of the river styx."

Sora sighed. "Then there is only one way we can end this."

"How?" Shuyin asked.

"You must bring him here and then I'll fight him."

"He's a god," Shuyin said. "Are you sure you can defeat him?"

"No problem," Sora replied. He summoned the dream sword and the weight of it (although it was the same as usual) pushed him down to the ground.

"You are in no shape to fight anyone," Shuyin said.

All I'm asking for is a little more strength, Sora thought, partially to himself, partially to any gods who might have been listening. Suddenly an orange man with grey curled hair, wearing a purple toga with the symbol of thunder appeared in front of Sora and Shuyin.

"Foolish mortal," he said. "Never make any deals with that evil minded brother of mine." Shuyin bowed his head in shame.

"Zeus?" Sora asked.

"Yes," said Zeus. "And you must be Sora. Hercules has told me all about you. Now I gather you wish to defeat Hades, would that be right?"

"Yes," Sora said. "Please sir could you help me regain my strength?"

"Absolutely," Zeus said with a grin. He clicked his fingers and it was done. Sora felt strength flowing into his body and felt like he was on top of the world. "I'll even do you one better," said Zeus. Zeus floated up to the green clouds which covered the sky and grabbed some of them, crafting them into some sort of device. Then he floated back down to the ground and gave it to Sora.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"It's an extra transformation for your drive form."

"Alright!" Sora cheered.

"It's called God form and it will only work once. After you've finished with Hades the stone will shatter and you will revert back to your normal self. The best thing is that you will not be drained of your energy after you're done – that part is done by the stone."

"Thanks," Sora said.

"You're welcome." Zeus disappeared as fast as he'd come. That left just Sora and Shuyin.

"Summon Hades," Sora said to Shuyin.

Shuyin held his hand up to the sky. "Come back to me!" he yelled. The green clouds were sucked down into Shuyin and the sky was plain black once again.

It wasn't long before Hades showed up in a raging inferno of flames.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Hades yelled. "This isn't part of the deal."

"The deal's over," Sora said.

'YOU! I'll get you ya little brat!" Hades yelled, all the time his hair was turning more and more red.

"I need time!" Sora said to Shuyin.

"I got it," he said, jumping at Hades.

"You're little friend won't live to see another day," Hades said with a cruel grin. Lenne appeared, still tied and gagged. Hades created a fireball and threw it at her.

"NO!" Shuyin yelled jumping in front of her and deflecting the fireball. "Fight me you coward!" Shuyinyelled.

"Fine I'll kill you first," Hades said. "Oh wait you're all ready dead. I wonder what will hapen if you die again?"

Shuyin started attacking Hades with his sword, all the while dodging fireballs sent at him and deflecting those sent at Lenne. It was tiring work and he didn't think he would be able to hold out much longer.

"Go to her," Sora said to Shuyin. "I've got it from here."

"You've got guts Sora. You might have beaten me before but you won't be as lucky this time."

"Light give me strength!" Sora said with the stone Zeus had given him in hand. Instantly he glowed a bright yellow as if a yellow light was shining behind him. The dream sword faded away and Sora's clothes were waving around his body as if a strong gust of wind was blowing towards him. Suddenly Sora's clothes turned purple around the body and white around the collar. The thunderbolt symbol appeared on both of his hands. Sora had no weapon but that was ok because he could feel a greater power within.

"So. . . you wanna play dirty eh?" Hades said. Then Hades floated into the air, higher and higher, lighting up the sky as if he was the sun. He slammed his fists together and the were instantly covered in a green energy. Hades threw that energy down to earth – not anywhere near the ancient fortress. Sora stared at where it was going and then realised. Hades was finishing the job he had sent Shuyin to do – he was trying to wake the beast.

"Dam," Sora said. He flew up to the sky and summoned a bolt of thunder into his hands. Hades didn't even turn to look at it so Sora took the chance and threw it at Hades back.

"Argh!" Hades yelled in pain. "What is that?"

"Gods Thunder," Sora said.

Hades grunted from the pain that was caused from the thunderbolt.

"You could just give up," Sora said with a grin.

"Don't look so smug kid, this is only just beggining." Hade's hair was even more intensly red then it had been before. "Panic! Pain!"

Instantly two little demons appeared, one blue and one pink, one fat and one thin.

"Yes boss," they said in unison.

"Remember what I told you before?"

"Y-y-yes," they said, shivering. "Y-y-you c-can't p-possibly w-want us t-"

"Do it NOW!"

Panic and Pain gradually stepped closer to each other until finally they were touching. Hades put one hand on each of their shoulders and pushed them closer and closer together until they glowed a dark grey colour and merged together. When the glowing stopped, Sora searched with his eyes for Panic and Pain but couldn't see them anywhere over the towering building. . .

"Oh no," Sora said. "Thats not a building." It wasn't a building. Panic and Pain had merged together to form a huge, fat monster. Sora had no idea what it was capeable of but he did know it had to be stopped.

"See you later you little brat," Hades said as he floated back into the sky and started once again to try and wake the beast. Sora summoned another bolt of thunder into his hands and prepared to throw it. Shuyin and Lenne were by Sora's side before he had a chance.

"Go and fight Hades," Shuyin said.

"Yes go," said Lenne. "We'll take care of this. It's the least we can do."

"Right," Sora said as he leapt back into the air and flew towards Hades.

"You can't beat me," Hades said. "No matter what you do I will always win."

"We'll see," Sora said as he gathered energy to summon a more powerful thunderbolt then he had before.

Hades turned for a second and threw a fireball in Sora's direction. Sora flew to his left and dodged. The light being created by Sora's new thunderbolt was even brighter then before, it was so bright in fact that Hades stopped what he was doing and faceds Sora to see if he'd be able to escape.

"Thunder Flash!" Sora yelled as he threw the thunderbolt at Hades. As the thunderbolt was heading towards Hades it split into three. Every second, each of the parts split into three again until there were so many sparks of thunder that it was impossible to count them all. Hades tried to deflect them by enveloping his arms in fire but it wasn't enough.

"Argh!" Hades fell to the ground but as he was falling he gave an evil laugh. Then he threw a large ball of green light in the direction the beast was supposed to be in.

"So long suckers!" Hades said as he disappeared.

Sora landed on the ground and turned to help Shuyin and Lenne but they were gone along with the monster. All that was left was a small, sealed envelope which Sora picked up.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!"

Sora turned around and. . .

_**A/N: Guess what happens next chapter. Sorry this is so long but I couldn't help myself. **_


	10. The End!

_**A/N: This is the last chapter. Hope you have enjoyed reading it. It's shorter then chapter 9 but that's because there wasn't as much to round off. Anyways enjoy and please review.**_

Sora turned around and saw a terrible sight. A giant three headed dog as tall as the highest tower of the ancient fortress. Sora stared at it for a few seconds before laughing. Anyone who say him then would have thought him maniacal as the three headed dog looked far more vicious then Cerberus had ever been. Each head had two large teeth hanging from the mouth like vampire teeth. Their eyes were completely black although you could tell by looking at them that they had no trouble seeing.

"I can't believe Hades thought a dog could hurt me now," Sora said as he held his side from laughing. The three headed dog woofed again but it seemed more like a roar. Sora sobered up imediately and started to decide the best way to take care of the dog and then thought that he should take care of the heads one by one. The dog stood on its hind feet as if trying to reach something in the air which Sora couldn't see. Then it slammed them down into the ground causing a large shockwave of energy to fly across the land destroying everything in it's path.

"Oh no," Sora said as he realised the possibility that the energy could end up destroying the ancient fortress. All three of the dogs heads choked and coughed at the same time and Sora could tell they were laughing at him. Sora closed his eyes and concentrated on stopping the shockwave. Instantly he appeared in front of the fortress and decided that he should try out some of his other powers.

"Flame Wall!" A large wall of flame shot up in front of Sora and the shockwave crashed into it, burning itself out.

Then the most surprising thing of all happened. **_"You have saved that place for now but when your mangled corpse falls lifelessly to the ground I will take my revenge upon the last of the Cetra!"_**

Since when could dogs talk? Sora thought as he disappeared from behind the fire wall and reappeared in front of the three headed dog. "What do you have against the Cetra?" Sora asked.

"_**It was they who imprisoned me here many thousands of years ago. You are trying to protect them and for that you will die!"**_

Sora thought about which one of his powers he would be able to use against the dog. Something stirred in his heart, something he could not sense with his mind and Sora knew that the light was guiding him.

Sora let the three headed dog charge at him and waited until one of it's heads was in biting range. Then he flew into it's mouth and yelled, "Ulitmate Attack!" A beam of red, blue, yellow, white and black energy shot down the dogs throat.

"_**Arghhhhhh!" **_one of the heads screaming as thunder energy, fire energy, ice energy, light energy and dark energy screwed around with the insides of it's body. A few seconds later the other two heads started screaming as well.

Sora jumped out of the mouth and willed a fire wall into existence around the dog.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO! You'll pay for this!"**_ The dog exploded and it's bones and flesh shot outwards and black blood dropped everywhere. In the end though there wasn't really that much mess to sort out as the fire wall Sora had put up caught most of it. Sora landed in front of the fortress and seemed to shiver as the stone Zeus had given him began to shake. The shaking grew more and more violent until the stone finally cracked in two. A gust of wind blew from behind Sora and blew his clothes so that they seemed to be flying off him. When they did it revealed his normal clothes underneath.

It seemed that as soon as Sora changed back to normal Elchanan came running out to see if he was alright.

"Sora are you alright," he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sora said as he walked forwards into the fortress. "Is LWN around?" Sora could see the look on Elchanan's face and knew he wasn't.

"Your friend Shuyin was having trouble fighting that thing so LWN ran out to help. He sent Shuyin off with that girl Lenne and fought the thing himself."

"What happened?" Sora asked, knowing he would not like the answer.

"Sorry your majesty," Elchanan said. "He sacrificed himself to save us."

Sora bowed his head. Everyone was dying. . . all because of him. "Thank you Elchanan," Sora said as he headed to the room where he had slept before. When he got there he flopped onto the bed.

"Why?" he asked himself. "Why are they all dying? First Roxas, now LWN and possibly Shuyin and then I'm supposed to be killing someone else? If only Kairi was here things would be alright again."

Sora closed his eyes and tried to sleep but found he couldn't. Something was poking him **_(Not meant to be rude)._** Sora put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the letter from Shuyin.

_Thank you for everything Sora. Without you me and Lenne would not be together now. One day I will repay your kindness but for now I hope the following information consoles you. In whatever future your friend came from you might have killed someone but it doesn't mean you have to now. You more then anyone else are responsible for what you do Sora. _

_Thanks again_

_Shuyin_

_PS: If that stone of yours has broken as Zeus said then I know of a master blacksmith who can reforge it for you once you return to the realm of light. His name is Aldan and he resides on a planet called Myra. I can see that god form might be a useful transformation to have._

Sora smiled. Shuyin was right, he didn't have to kill anyone. He could change the future. With that he rolled over and went to sleep.

For many years things were pretty uneventful. Sora led his people well and protected them from the few remaining dusks and heartless. Whenever new people appeared his scouts found out about them and he rescued them and welcomed them into the castle. Eventually the followers of darkness bagan to regain some of their human features. Every night when Sora went to bed he longed for Kairi. Every morning he woke up feeling deprived and depressed. One day there were several scout reports that LWN had been seen again and when Sora and Alexa followed those reports up they found a large cave with drawings all over the wall. They showed a man holding a shiny sword up to the sky. A beam of energy which Sora suspected was light shined up from that sword and into the sky. In the next drawing it showed the sky opening up and showing what a normal sky would - the sun. Alexa read the writing on the wall which was Cetra writing and it said : _The sky will be reveal itself to the unknowing light wielder but be wary. It will not be fully repaired until the lost blade has been found. _Between the two of them they figured that Sora could show the sky but it wouldn't be the same as usual until the Twilight keyblade was found.

**35 Years Later. . .**

"A boy and girl have been seen walking through our territory," Elchanan said. "What do you want us to do about it master?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" said Sora. "It feels weird.

"What do you want us to do about it Sora?" Elchanan asked.

"Send Alexa after them, she'll do the right thing."

"Yes Master," Elchanan said.

_**A/N: The end of an era. Thanks for reading. Now I will be able to write more for my KH 3 fic.**_


End file.
